old_world_gamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Pit Fighter
"I am Gustaf the Mighty! Face me if you dare!" Basic (Core) It is said that the sport of pit fighting has its origins amongst the Ogres. It is easy enough to believe that a race as dim-witted as the Ogres would contribute fights to the death to the culture of the Old World. In years past most Pit Fighters were criminals or prisoners of war. They’d be thrown in a ring or a pit with a few weapons and only the winner would leave alive. These days there is a class of professional Pit Fighters in addition to the condemned. They seek excitement and glory in the pit, though most fight naught but a brutal death as the crowd howls for their blood. Successful Pit Fighters can become wealthy (from prize money and the rampant gambling that surrounds the sport), allowing slave fighters to buy their freedom. Main Profile Secondary Profile Skills: Dodge Blow, Intimidate Talents: Disarm or Wrestling, Quick Draw or Strike to Injure, Specialist Weapon Group (Flail), Specialist Weapon Group (Parrying), Specialist Weapon Group (Two-handed), Strike Mighty Blow, Very Strong or Strong-minded Trappings: Flail or Great Weapon, Knuckle-duster, Shield or Buckler, Medium Armour (Mail Shirt and Leather Jack) Career Entries Norse Berserker, Protagonist, Shieldbreaker, Thug Career Exit Bounty Hunter, Mercenary, Protagonist, Troll Slayer, Veteran The Secret Guild Even though pit fighting is a sport found in most parts of the Empire, it is loosely organised at best. Usually, it consists of local fighters gathering together to provide a night’s entertainment, with the occasional appearance by out-of-town opponents. In some of the larger cities, leagues and permanent arenas are sometimes formed, though always under the sufferance of local authorities or the control of local crime bosses. However, it is still rare for any meaningful organisation of pit fighters to exist. In fact, such an organisation seems at odds with the very nature of throwing two men into a pit to hack each other to death. Despite all this, however, rumours persist of an underground fellowship of fighters. This secret pit fighter guild is rumoured to wield a surprising amount of power and holds d influence with Imperial citizens right up into the highest levels of government. The goals of the guild, however, are unknown, though some speculate that they are secretly training an army through endless matches and bouts, covertly grooming dangerous fighters for their own ends. Getting into the guild is as simple as making a name in the pit. They say the best fighters are eventually approached and offered a chance to be part of something bigger than themselves. Of course,since no one ever talks about the guild its existence remains only rumour. Notable Figures Pit fighting has spawned some truly infamous individuals throughout the Empire, such as Ogrim Fleshbiter with his taste for his opponent’s fingers, or Horst the Slaughterer who throws his foes’ limbs into the crowd. None, however, are quite as notorious or widely known as the fighter who calls himself Fist. A mysterious figure, Fist is a topic from the blood rings of Hesselbad to the canal arenas of Marienburg. They say he is a fighter without peer and has never been defeated. He travels from town to town and city to city, seeking new opponents to test his skills. When a champion has defeated a certain number of foes he will attract Fist’s attention. Then it is only a matter of time before the mysterious challenger will arrive. Nobody knows what Fist looks like, and there are various wild tales as to his race and appearance. Some say he is a vindictive ogre from the far east, come to show the lesser races the true meaning of pit fighting. Others speculate that he is not alive at all. Instead he is an undead construct made from the parts of countless other fighters, held together with dark magic.